Sapphirase: Droplets of Diva
by cho-jeevas
Summary: Diva's story, from her birth into the world to her life-or-death battle with Saya...The mysterious story behind the mysterious opheliac. KarlxDiva, SolomonxDiva....various others. Changes to the story. :


**Diva's story...a true mystery. This first chapter is really short, but ah well.  
**

1

Ice. It was all she could feel, and for the longest time, she wondered if that was what she really was. A droplet of ice sliding down a glacier or a cube or a rink. The grating feeling inside of her was hard and deep and made her shiver all over as she lay alone in the complete darkness inside. Was this eternity?

Is this all I am? Is this all I can ever be? She wondered. She knew about some thing that some people could achieve to greater and greater than what she was now. And she was so alone. She had no one and nothing. All she was black and all she felt was biting cold all over. She knew she was powerful and somewhere had the absolute power to be able to control…things.

And she would open her mouth, barely a part of her lips and out would come sound. Clear and icy as the air, she let the sound pour out in a whisper to herself, a whisper with no tune that made her parched lips feel whole and wet. It felt so good. So she kept on doing it. Like licking an ice cream cone on a hot day. It feels so good, you never want to stop or get full or anything at all. But like ice cream, she got full, if you could call it that. The lone feeling of a rip on a page would eventually come and destroy the beautiful tones that she had come to love. If was like someone took a knife and scraped her insides with it.

She felt it now, when all that came out was an utter that she wondered if anyone would ever hear. Would she be here forever?

Days must have passed. Maybe even years in which the girl made no sense of anything except for her own voice in such a clear soprano. And then her name came in the package of a petite black haired girl with large brown eyes. Like all things do, it had to happen and she felt it coming even as she lay unmoving in the dirt and dust that gathered over years. The voice. Another one much like hers, but it held something that she lacked. Something odd and so…good in a way. Full, like nothing she had ever seen or felt before. A full voice, she decided.

"Hello?"

It came, hurting the girl's ears.. What should she do? Answer back? How? Did she even want someone to discover her, to open up a whole new world of possibilities and actions?

"Hello." a repeat, merely replaying the tape the girl had played with her voice. It was a voice, clear and cold like her singing, but less melodic...more slow and rough like placing a tuba to unpracticed lips. She covered her throat, surprised at her cold fingers and at her ability, something new and beautiful.

"Are you the one? The singer of that song?" The answer came more easily this time.

"Song?" Song. What was this word?

"Yes, song." The girl outside sounded a little nervous, worried she had found the wrong voice, picked the door with nothing behind it. It was in the way she said it that made the girl in the tower know suddenly. A song. A SONG.

"Yes. I am." she answered, her voice smoother this time, effortless.

"Really?! What's your name?"

"Name...?" another word. Words, words words...what were they to her? But what was this one?

"You have no name? How awful...well...I'm Saya. I live here...I suppose you do too." It sounded as if this girl, Saya was having a conversation with herself.

"I'll name you!" she decided and the locked girl heard hurried taps of footsteps on stone ground.

The movement had rhythm, so she sang. She sang and let it pour out the window to Saya like a glass of milk.

The footsteps kept, but they slowed and paused and twirled and she couldn't follow them.

"Your name..." the girl began. "Is Diva."

Diva. A name...something to be called by. The next words from Saya were lost, more words and words she didn't understand, so she simply ran her fingers over a vine, the one she'd never noticed, and plucked a single blue flower from it. Tossing it out at the sliver of light that lay across her pale cheek. A droplet of red blood lay on her finger, made by a thorn...

Her name was Diva. She was a singer.


End file.
